


Midnight Snack

by Ribby



Series: Katalfi [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Hunger comes in many forms...
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Katalfi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218365





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Taste: Sweet" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Boromir lapped at the sweet custard on his "plate", grumbling when said plate wriggled. "Hold still, or this will get all over the covers."

Aragorn twitched again. "How, pray tell, am I supposed to hold still when you're doing" quick gasp of breath "that?"

"Am I bothering you? Tsk." Boromir licked a long, wet line down the center of Aragorn's chest to his goal, savoring the flavors of rosewater, custard and pastry... and then of salty Aragorn. A lovely combination.

When Aragorn could breathe again, he held up another plate of katalfi. "Your turn, Boromir." And his smile was devilish.


End file.
